In one proposed structure of a drive assembly, a driven gear of a differential arrangement works to scoop up the oil accumulated in an oil pool into an upper catch tank (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-180477). The prior art drive assembly feeds the oil kept in the catch tank to a motor through oil paths formed in a main shaft and a motor shaft, while feeding the oil from a motor chamber to respective parts of a reduction gear unit through an oil path formed in a counter shaft. These oil feeds aim at cooling the motor down and at lubricating the respective parts of the reduction gear unit. Storage of the oil in the upper catch tank intends to lower the oil level of the oil pool and thereby decrease the stirring resistance of the differential arrangement.